


List

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (Oct 19 - Oct 25) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Au with two flirting dorks and plans for a honeymoon. (Eremin Week - Day 3: Travelling Outside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

**Author's Note:**

> So, another late one, sorry! This time it's more on my comfort zone, it's a happy, fluffy story where no one dies. I liked this one, though I'm not sure if it fits the prompt. Well, they are planning their trips to explore the world, so I think it's okay. I didn't have much time to think about a decent plot and this was the idea I had; I think it's quite cute. And sorry for another short one, but it's funny, I think the best ones I wrote were the shortest, hehe. Hope you enjoy!

            “Do you still have the list?”

 

            Armin was caught by surprise by Eren’s question. They were both in their living room, Armin reading on the couch while Eren was playing some game on his 3ds. List? What list? He couldn’t think of anything related to a list. Eren looked at Armin’s confused face and instantly knew he didn’t know what he was talking about. It was like he could read his face and it was always that way; Eren thought it was amusing. It was also amusing that he knew Armin could do the same with him. No doubt they were getting married officially in a few months from then.

 

            “You don’t remember, right? The list, that list we made as kids.”

            “You mean _that_ list? Why are you bringing it now?”

           

            Eren and Armin knew each other since they could remember. They were neighbors and were brought together without even realizing. They had been best friends throughout their childhood and teenage years, but it wasn’t until college that they finally got together. Now, at the age of twenty seven they were getting officially married, though they already lived together. Armin wondered why Eren would want that list. The said list was a few papers where they wrote places they wanted to visit together as kids. Armin had forgotten about it and he never thought Eren would bring that up. He tried imagining where the list was and the memory of putting it inside a box came to his head.

 

            “Well, I think it’s at my parent’s basement. I have a box with a few childhood things I kept.”

            “Ah, that’s a shame. If it was here we could do it now.”

            “Do what?”

            “You know, we still haven’t decided where we’re going for our honeymoon.”

           

            Armin laughed. They had been discussing that for a while now, the trip they were going to make in the end of the year, a few months after the actual marriage, but to think Eren wanted to use the list to decide where they were going… He thought that was way too sweet of his part and wanted to go get the list, but his parents lived in another city, it wasn’t possible to go there now.

 

            “Don’t laugh!”

            “I just think you are too amazing for me, that’s all.”

 

            Moments like those, when Eren surprised Armin with the littlest things were the best. They made Armin remember why he had spent practically all his life with that dork. They were just meant to be. Armin put his book on the coffee table and leaned in to kiss a pouting Eren. It was a brief kiss, but then they exchanged a meaningful look, where Armin tried to convey how happy he felt. Eren brought him to his arms and there they stayed for a few minutes.

 

            “Eren.”

            “What?”

            “How about we do a new list now?”

            Armin loved how Eren’s eyes brightened whenever something he was excited about was to happen. “Seriously?”

            “Yeah.”

 

            Armin brought pens and a notebook. They sat together on the floor and started to think of the places they longed to visit when they were kids and the ones they wanted to visit now. Laughter filled the room while they shared that nostalgic moment and thought about their future. It felt perfect.

 

            “So, is it going to be Egypt or India?”

            “I don’t know, I wish we could go to both.” Eren looked at the paper and sighed. He just couldn’t decide.

            “We don’t have the budget that for now, you know. Well, if we think that we put over thirty places on this list, I don’t think we’ll ever have the budget...”

            “But if we don’t plan, we can’t make it come true. Let’s save so then at least some we’ll have visited when we’re old man who can’t walk anymore.”

           

            Eren smiled at Armin and he knew he had won, after all, whenever he smiled like that, Armin just couldn’t say no. They held hands and kept smiling at each other.

 

            “Does it mean you want to stay with me for your whole life?”

            “Wasn’t it clear already?”

 

            They had all their whole life time for it. They would see the world together and, for that, they could do a sacrifice here and there to save the money. None of the two thought it was a bad idea.


End file.
